


It Was So Warm

by Shhbequiet



Series: streaming, crying, perfect storms [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet
Summary: Sapnap knows he loves Dream.But he also knows Dream loves someone else.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: streaming, crying, perfect storms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933288
Comments: 5
Kudos: 300
Collections: MCYT





	It Was So Warm

**Author's Note:**

> How did a porn one shot turn into this?
> 
> This is the third part in a series but you don't need to read those to understand this, basically Sapnap and Dream live together and have started having casual sex but nothing nsfw is in this.

Sapnap and Dream kept up their friends with benefits situation. At first Sapnap didn't mind, he loved Dream, and he definitely loved what Dream did to him. But that was the problem, he _loved_ Dream. Deep down he had always known. Dream was his best friend, they did everything together. They never ran out of things to talk about and were constantly teasing each other. Now that their relationship had turned physical, there was no denying Sapnap's feelings.

The problem was that Sapnap knew Dream had eyes for someone else. He wasn't blind, he saw the way Dream looked at George when they were video chatting. Even before Dream felt comfortable showing them his face, he could hear the soft tone Dream had whenever talking to George. 

Dream loved George, that much was obvious, but did he love Sapnap the same way? Sapnap wasn't sure, they always said "I love you" to each other, but that was because they were friends right? It didn't mean he loved him the same way.

Sapnap groaned, frustrated with himself. Loving Dream was so easy, he was a beacon of sunshine on a rainy day. He always knew what to say to cheer him up and his laugh and smile could light up the whole room. Dream was like a fire, he spread his joy wherever he went, and left Sapnap gasping for air. He was overwhelming sometimes, because Sapnap couldn't stop smiling whenever he was around. He _loved_ Dream.

But George loved Dream too.

He may not be as emotionally stable as Dream but even Sapnap could tell. George didn't giggle and blush like that around anyone else, no, that was because of Dream. 

And Dream loved George back.

So Sapnap would stay quiet. He would keep having sex with Dream for as long as Dream wanted. George was across an ocean, he wasn't as readily available as Sapnap was. But Sapnap knew that when the time came for George to move in with them, that all of this would be over. Dream would find some excuse to end their nightly rendez-vous, and Sapnap would let him, because he just wanted Dream to be happy.

So everytime Dream and George would act cute on stream,

"Me and George were literally holding hands in the hallway-!"

"I was holding Dream's hand, it was so warm!"

He would swallow the pit in the back of his throat and try not to think about it later. He would cover up his tears with his shouting at Dream about how bad he was at Among Us, because _George is the imposter, Dream why are you vouching for him?_

He would continue to warm Dream's bed for as long as he could.

Because Dream was a fire, and eventually would consume him.

**Author's Note:**

> why was it so hard to tag dream/George lol like it literally wasn't showing up? Only dream/George/sapnap was....they know what's up


End file.
